100 Years
by feeling-o'-stupidity
Summary: Songfic to the song by Five for Fighting. Phineas recollects his life following the song. Listed under adventure because life is the greatest adventure.


I looked down at the hand I had felt place itself upon mine. When I looked up all I saw was my lovely wife sitting on the porch next to me staring out across the field in our country home Ferb left us. I listened as the song on our old radio faded out and one of the few actual DJs left came on to speak.

"Now time to take our seniors back to the days with this song from Five for Fighting. That's right we're going back over 90 years so grab your walkers and hang on" I almost chuckled at the thought of being so old as I lisetened to the song track louden and memories to fill my mind

* * *

><p><em>I'm 15 for a moment<br>__Caught in between 10 and 20  
><em>_And I'm just dreaming  
><em>_Counting the ways to where you are_

I sat in my backyard with my step brother Ferb thinking how to seize yet another beautiful day in Danville. It was spring and we had school but we managed to keep up with our classes and have fun, something we tried to help our classmates with on both ends.

"So who are you asking to the spring dance next Friday?" It caught me a little off guard to hear my normally quiet stepbrother speak but I responded as truthfully as I could

"Well I figured I would just go and have fun. Asking someone is so much effort and pressure?" I tried not to look at him waiting for him to drop it if he had to speak, luckily he persisted.

"Says the person who could not only live up to having built the coolest coaster ever but who did it within a day." There was a short pause while I tried to ignore him but he was insistent on getting my attention "If you don't ask Isabella soon someone else will." I turned around to respond when

"Whatcha doing?"

* * *

><p>Next Friday we went to the dance. I didn't ask Isabella beforehand to go with me, much to Ferb's and, as I later found out Isabella's, annoyance. Amazingly Isabella also went to the dance alone. She told ever boy in the school who asked her no, which was virtually every boy in the school but me. Finally I realized (with some extra prodding from Ferb, the fireside girls, and Candace and Mom after a couple of calls) to talk to Isabella. And amazingly (Ferb bribed the DJ) a slow song came on when I got to her. Everything just fell into place from there.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm 22 for a moment<br>__And she feels better than ever  
><em>_And we're on fire  
><em>_Making our way back from Mars_

Isabella was asleep in the seat next to me with her head resting on my chest as we flew on the rocket Ferb had helped me build earlier that day. I decided to take her to Mars, but not as a random adventure with all our lifelong pals. This one was just for us. I knew what I had to do on the red planet. I decided to do what thousands of men before me had done but in my own uniquely original way. I proposed to Isabella on a completely different planet. Because to me, she was, and is, out of this world.

* * *

><p><em>15 there's still time for you<br>__Time to buy and time to lose  
><em>_15, there's never a wish better than this  
><em>_When you only got 100 years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment  
><em>_Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
><em>_A kid on the way, babe  
><em>_A family on my mind_

I sat in front of my computer doing some last minute reports for the company Ferb and I co-owned. Isabella sat on the couch behind me with a bag of strawberries and melted chocolate. She said it was cravings but I knew she had always loved those. They had basically been more important to her than the cake at out wedding. Business was good, we had revolutionized most of the inventions that had ever been invented but despite doing the report my mind was still on the baby we were having. We had found out yesterday it would be a boy and we still excited.

"You better hurry up and help me finish these off or your son is going to be born with an addiction to them." I closed the computer. Why do today what could be put off until tomorrow?

_I'm 45 for a moment  
><em>_The sea is high  
><em>_And I'm heading into a crisis  
><em>_Chasing the years of my life_

I sat on the couch still clearly grieving. Its not everyday your mom and dad die. They had just gone to a concert at an antiques convention. Mom was even asked to sing on stage and they said she still sounded as great as ever to which I managed a small smile. They had gotten on a train to come home but some crazy German ended up blowing up the tracks. The guy kept yelling he didn't mean to and that the platypus should have stopped him. Which reminded me about Perry having died just a couple weeks prior. I realized life doesn't last forever and left the company, I was pretty much set for life anyway, and tried to make the most of every minute of every day just as I had before in my youth. It might've been a midlife crisis but it was the best decision I had ever made, even if I had made it before when I was ten.

* * *

><p><em>15 there's still time for you<br>__Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
><em>_Within a morning star  
><em>_15 I'm all right with you  
><em>_15, there's never a wish better than this  
><em>_When you only got 100 years to live_

_Half time goes by  
><em>_Suddenly you're wise  
><em>_Another blink of an eye  
><em>_67 is gone  
><em>_The sun is getting high  
><em>_We're moving on_

I sat on the front porch, the same one we're in now, with Isabella. We watched the sun go down over the beautiful fields. We had been so busy moving in recently we hadn't seen it before but now that we had we realized this was the reason Ferb bought this house. He had always been better at seeing the beauty in nature while I always found technology amazing. Something shown by his country home in England and my old penthouse back in bustling Danville. The kids we over 30 now and we knew we didn't have any reason to stay in the big city. And after remembering the house we knew it would be a perfect place to live and maybe even grow old in.

* * *

><p><em>I'm 99 for a moment<br>__Dying for just another moment  
><em>_And I'm just dreaming  
><em>_Counting the ways to where you are_

And here I am sitting on the front porch with the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. A whole century having passed already. It still seemed like only yesterday I had sat under the big oak tree next to brother and then future wife and told them I knew what I was going to do that day. Sometimes I wish I could go back to those days. But despite my ability to make that happen I know its better that things are left the way they are, the way they're supposed to be

* * *

><p><em>15 there's still time for you<br>__22 I feel her too  
><em>_33 you're on your way  
><em>_Every day's a new day_

_15 there's still time for you  
><em>_Time to buy and time to choose  
><em>_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
><em>_When you only got 100 years to live_


End file.
